1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the treatment of toxic waste materials and, more particularly, to a system and method for converting toxic washwater from ink, paint, pesticides and the like.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,058 discloses a system and method utilizing a compost bed of fecal material containing bacteria, fungi and other organisms which biologically treat or digest liquid borne organic waste materials.
While such systems were a significant improvement over other prior systems for treating toxic waste, they too are subject to certain limitations and disadvantages. The materials which are put into the system for treatment can vary widely in waste content, and people tend to put in materials which are too thick or contain too many solids for the system to handle. Pumps tend to clog, which causes the media to dry out so that no further biological activity can occur. In addition, such systems consume a substantial amount of electric power and are relatively expensive to operate.